The girl who seduced the Ducks Chapter 2
by Sticky Wipplesnit
Summary: Summary: Katelin's got her eyes on Guy. She would do anything to get dirty with him, and the fact that he's dating Connie Moreau, doesn't seem to bother the figure skater. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


I went back to the dorm and called Natasha on her phone.

- Natasha Goberman here..

- Hello, this is Katelin Kingsford!

- Hello, Katelin! I hope you're doing well at the Eden Hall Academy!

- Of course! I'm calling you, because I'd like to ask who's going to be my trainer here!

- Your trainer is going to be Kelly Singer!

- Kelly Singer? You mean.. ?

- Yes, Kelly Singer is Shelby's cousin.

- Wow, finally a name that sounds familiar.

- And she's counting on you!

- Alrighty!

- I hope to hear of your brand new achievements, Katelin!

- I promise, I'll try my best, Natasha! Goodbye

- Goodbye, Katelin!

Yayy! I felt like I was on the top of the world. Everything was right on track! Next day, my first class was maths. Germaine was sitting behind me. I flipped my hair three times, but I failed to draw his attention on me. He was talking to that Portman guy, so I placed my palm on his desk.

- Excuse me! – he said – Could you please remove your palm?

- Of course! – I did so, and blushed all over. Katelin Kingsford, you're such a dork!

Four hours later, I was at the rink, waiting for my fellow figure skaters, and our coach, Miss Singer. Minutes later she arrived, and my jaw dropped. She was totally pretty, actually she was one of the prettiest women I had ever seen. She was tall, tanned and her hair was long, wavy and blondish-brown. She performed her routine. Apparently she was a professional, even more graceful, than Shelby! She won my admiration quickly, and immediately lost it, because of her attitude towards us. Now that wasn't so classy!

- Okay, losers! – said Kelly in a mean snotty voice – I'm here, because Natasha sent me here! Which one of you is Katelin Kingsford?

- That's me, Miss Singer!

- Alright, loser! So you're Katelin Kingsford, the glitter girl! – Natasha told me to train you and look after you! I think she was on crack or she was completely out of her mind!

WHAT THE HELL? And this bitch is related to Shelby! No wonder, I had never ever heard of her in my life.

- First of all, I'd like to see the figure skating routine of all of you, dorks!

Losers, dorks! Congratulations, Miss, you're every figure skater's dream coach! I rolled my eyes. It seemed pretty hard to impress this hag! The other girls were good, but it was obvious that they had never been to a prestigious championship ever in their life. It was my turn, so I showed her my routine, I performed at the Senior Nationals.

- Impressive! – said Miss Singer, and I raised my brows. She continued – But still not good enough! I have no idea, how could you make it to the Olympic Team! According to Shelby, you can do better! What happened to your so-called gracefulness? You'd make a better hockey player! I also heard you were on the Eagles, last year at the Bucksworth Academy! What the hell are you even doing here? The Ducks practice starts two hours later!

Thank you Miss Singer, I really needed this. However I realised, it wasn't a bad idea to join the Ducks! It sounded like a great opportunity, to finally hit on Guy Germaine!

Two hours later, I turned up at the hockey practice, in my Eagles uniform. Of course, the Ducks were staring at me.

- Who's that folk? – asked Mendoza.

- I don't know! – said Charlie – I've never seen that brat in my life!

- Hey guys! It's me!

- KATELIN?

- So you still play hockey? – asked Fulton.

- I think I'll try out for the Ducks!

- Are you sure? I think we have enough players. – said Guy.

- I think we should give her a chance! – said Portman.

He stood up for me! How cute! Averman shouted.

- Orion is coming!

- Okay, Ducks! Let's start – Orion turned in my direction – And who are you?

- My name's Katelin Kingsford, coach!

- Katelin Kingsford? Aren't you supposed to train with Miss Singer?

- Yes, sir, but I decided to give hockey one more chance! You know I was on the Eagles, last year, at the Bucksworth Academy.

- That's true! Mrs. Goberman told me that. Alright, you can try out, Miss Kingsford!

I took a deep breath and followed Orion's orders. I even tried out as a goalie, and I wasn't bad. I could save almost all the shots, though it was disturbing to see Goldberg whispering to Averman and Dwayne and laughing, probably at me. And probably they were like „That blonde bitch must be afraid of breaking her nail!" – or some shit like that!

- Not bad, Miss! I think I should give you a chance! You're in! – said Orion.

- Really? Thank you, coach!

- No problem!

Yeah! I made it! I succeeded! It was about time to hit on Mr. Right! When I entered the locker all eyes were on me! And they were suspiciously quiet!

- What's wrong, guys?

- Nothing! – Averman coughed. They were still staring, I swear, I saw Connie giving guy a look of disapproval. I headed to the bathroom, took a shower, washed my hair and conditioned it with my Elseve cashmere conditioner, dried it, then got dressed, and spent the afternoon in the library, studying.

- Hey Katelin! – Portman and Reed joined me.

- Hey guys!

- You can call us the Bash Brothers!

- Bash Brothers? Sounds cool! Better than my previous nickname! The Eagles called me Twirl- girl!

- Twirl-girl? That's cute! – said Portman laughing.

- At first, they hated me, because I was your typical girly girl who liked clothes, make-up and glamour! They were all just plain tomboys! Especially Ronnie, the toughest of all of them! Mojo was like our magical girl, and Hollywood was kind of my best friend!

- Well Katelin – said Portman – there's an excellent pub int he town, where we usually hang at! You can join us anytime, if you want to!

- Thanks, guys! Are there girly drinks too?

- For sure! – added Fulton – We usually drink beer!

- HEY LOSERS! – said someone behind me. I saw a group of jocks standing behind me

- Who's this loser? – I asked Fulton.

- He's Rick Riley! – answered Fulton – The biggest douchebag of Eden Hall! He's such a rich jerk!

I stood up.

- Okay, I can handle this! So, Riley douchebag! We don't have time for the likes of you! Why don't you fuck off, and leave us alone?

Rick laughed.

- Wow! I think, I know who you are. You're Katelin Kingsford, the little figure skating glamour girl! What makes you think that I'm scared of the likes of you! You weak little bitch!

- HOW DARE YOU? – I immediately punched him int he face, then in his stomach, I even kicked him in the crotch. He started to scream in pain, and others were staring at me with their jaw dropped, including the bash brothers.

- Wow, girl, you kicked major ass!

- You were born to be a Duck!

- Thanks, guys, but no big deal! Really! See you later!

- See ya!

I noticed Guy and started to follow him to the courtyard. He went on and joined Connie under a tree. I was spying on them from behind a bush. Probably they were cuddling, giggling and talking sweet little nothings! Then I saw them kissing! Yuck! I should have been that girl!

I was sitting for an hour, and had a cramp in my butt. Suddenly they both stood up and I followed them back to the building. I followed Guy though his way to the boys dorm and memorized which room he was in, then I went back to the girls' dorm to our room.

In the evening Julie was listening to music on her MP3 player, while I was applying my make-up, (pink lipgloss, pink eyeshadow, ivory foundation, black mascara color), and dressed up in a sexy pink tank top and mini skirt in the same color, and my pink high heeled pumps. Then I put my hair in a ponytail, but let some of the locks out. Of course I checked my purse out. I had a pack of strawberry flavored condoms in it. It started as a joke, Brad slid the pack in my purse, but I was about to use them actually.

- Hey, where are you going? – Julie asked.

- I'm just going out for a few hours!

- Oh okay! – she went back to her bed. I put on my hoodie and a short over my mini skirt.

So I snuck into the boys' dorm, and went to Guy's room. His roommate was about to leave. When he left I removed my short with the hoodie, went closer and knocked on the door. Katelin Kingsford, this is your lucky day!

- Dude, what now? – he opened the door, but his jaw dropped when he saw me standing there in my skimpy outfit.

- Wow, Katelin! Are you going on a date with someone? Who's the lucky one?

- Actually no one! May I come in?

- Umm, sure!

I did so. It was your typical boyish room, complete mess everywhere.

- Cool room!

- Thanks! – he blushed and I jumped on his bed.

_- _And this is your popular bed! – I said – I bet you push hard every night!

- Actually, no! – he was embarrassed – I've never had sex before!

- And Connie?

- Connie? She wouldn't even let me touch her boobs!

I leaned back.

- But I'll let you! I'll let you do more than that!

- Wait! You're here to have sex with me?

- What were you thinking, silly?

- I don't know!

- Please, let me have sex with you! This could be the best experience of your life, babe!

- Okay! I'm game!

- By the way, I'm virgin too!

- Yay! Awesome, we're both virgins!

I took off my shoes, skirt and top, let my hair down and was stood in front of him in my pink see through bra and pants. He was so cute with that shy look on his face, but he removed his clothes as well. Aww, that toned stomach!

We started to kiss passionately, I enjoyed sucking on his lips for a minute. He laid me on his bed, and got on top of me. He started to rub my body, I moaned, removed his boxer and squeezed his ass.

- Nice, firm ass!

- Hahaha, thank you! Let me see yours! – he pulled off my panty and squeezed my butt.

- So?

- Yours is pretty firm too! – he ran his eyes over my body, and I could see him staring at my cooter.

_-_ Hey, what's wrong?

He swallowed.

- Nothing, but I've never seen a girl's pussy before! At least, not in real life!

I burst out laughing.

- I see, you have a big thick thing!

- Thanks babe, totally! – he looked so naughty – but I haven't seen everything yet!

He unclasped my bra and took it off. He smirked.

- I know they're small..!

- No, they're perfect! – he started to kiss my neck, down to my boobs, and started to suck my nipples. It felt wonderful, especially when he massaged them.

- And let's not forget about the condom! – I handed him one – Get this on!

He did so and continued massaging my tits. I ran my fingers through his hair, that was totally silky. It was really about time, so I slowly spread my legs, while touching his manhood.

- Wow, it's hard! And I'm ready!

- Are you sure?

- Yes, I am!

He slowly thrusted in me. Oh yeah, the moment I had been waiting for since I was thirteen. I wasn't a virgin anymore, from that moment. We both moaned, but I was a bit worried about who might have heard us, but no one seemed to be around. I felt a bit of pain, but I still think it was worth it. When we finished making love, he kissed my lips and said. Also I felt a bit of pain, but I still think it was worth it. When we finished, he kissed my lips and he said.

- You're th ebest damn thing ever happened to me!

- I feel the same way about you, baby!

We laughed, and he placed a tie ont he latch of the door and a bookmark with this subtitle: Don't disturb!

However, we didn't need to worry, because no one attempted to disturb us ont hat sweet night!


End file.
